


Not So Bad

by JustAboveInsanity



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, This is also an AU, a modern au where clem gets sent to ericson's, god it's going to be awful tagging all these characters, there are other background ships but Violentine will be the focus!, you know what im tagging characters as they show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAboveInsanity/pseuds/JustAboveInsanity
Summary: Following Lee Everett's arrest, Clementine finds herself angry at the injustice in the world, and starts lashing out in whatever ways she can. This eventually leads to her being sent off to Ericson's Boarding School for Trouble Youths, far away from her all her friends and her ragtag "family." But maybe Ericson's isn't as bad as she thought it would be, especially when she meets one Violet Adlon, and finds herself a part of Ericson's most notorious troublemakers.(Ericson's AU; rating /might/ go up.)





	1. Prologue

To say that Clementine Everett was pissed would be a tragic understatement. Simply being “ _pissed_ ” was reserved for much smaller matters, like some asshole unjustly receiving credit in a group project they put no effort into. Or when their idiot president opened his mouth to spew more ludicrous, self gratifying statements to the press, only for his disgusting following to praise and further his ideals.

 

“ _Pissed_ ” could never even hope to be properly applied to the full body rage that overcame Clementine Everett as she was led out of the courtroom by her ( _incredibly inept_ ) lawyer, her temporary guardians following a small distance behind.

 

“Clementine, I understand you’re upset but-” Doug was cut off as the teen spun around on her heels, amber eyes burning holes into the man. She’d probably regret being so callous to him later, since she counted Doug and Carley among her small group of trustworthy adults, but at the given moment? She was a bomb waiting to go off.

 

“Don’t fucking patronize me, Doug. You and I both know this is **bullshit**!”

 

“Language!”

 

Doug and Clementine both looked to Carley, the former’s expression conveying concern and the latter’s still bright with rage. The reporter met their stares with one of her own, first pitying and then firm as she crossed her arms.

 

“I know you’re angry, but this isn’t the time or place, Clem. Wait until we get to the car, at least? There are other trials going on here. Yelling won't improve the situation.”

 

Clementine was silent for a moment, then let out an aggravated growl as she tossed her hands up in defeat. Doug seemed to sag with relief, though a small frown remained as Carley gently patted his shoulder. 

 

The lawyer decided to clear his throat, awkwardly standing off to the side and playing observer to the brief, but tense, exchange. “Carley Virgil? If I could have a moment?”

 

The reporter looked up at the man, nearly having forgotten he was there, before nodding. Giving Doug a small, sad smile, she walked off a little ways with the lawyer, leaving her roommate alone with their charge.

 

Doug turned to address Clementine, noticing that the teen had sort of folded in on herself, glaring at the floor with a disquieting mixture of malice and bitterness. The man scratched the back of his neck, hesitating, before pointing to a set of nearby chairs.

 

“How about we sit down, huh, kiddo? They’re probably going to be a minute. We can talk about all of this if you want. I know it’s not really ideal for you.”

 

“That’s an understatement,” she scoffed, though the words had less bite then before. “But.. Yeah, okay. Let’s sit.” 

 

The fight seemed to leave her a bit, perhaps sensing Doug’s sincerity (or feeling guilty as she finally noticed the sorrow and hurt in his expression.) She made her way over to one of the chairs, spinning on her heel and allowing herself to fall into it, briefly relishing in the loud scrape of wood that interrupted the stiff silence. She reached up to tug down on her baseball cap, the action attributed to a nervous tick she’d picked up over the years. It helped to calm her; gave her some small sense of normalcy.

 

Doug sat down beside her, though he did so with more caution, not wanting to draw even more unnecessary attention. He watch Clementine out of the corner of his eye, wringing his hands together as he braced himself for what he assumed would be a very emotionally charged conversation- one that he was certainly less than qualified for, but willing to tackle for the younger girl he’d come to consider as a weird sort of niece. He let out a small sigh and sat up slightly, still somewhat slouched to maintain his nonthreatening aura.

 

“I, I know this won’t be easy for you, Clem. I really hoped they’d change their minds, or- or something! We all know this is bullshit, we really do, but you have to understand that our hands are tied here. Carley and I, and probably others, we’re going to do everything we can for you from here, but that’s all we can do. I’m so sorry, Clementine, I- I truly am.” He fixed the girl with a remorseful stare, hoping to properly convey his guilt.

 

Clementine met his gaze for a moment, then looked away, her eyes hidden by her cap as she crossed her arms over her chest and sunk back into the chair. “I get it, Doug. I’m sorry if it feels like I blame you guys, that’s not- that’s not what I want this to come across as.” She shook her head with a grimace, fingers digging into the sleeves of her jacket. “It’s just not fair. None of this. What happened to Lee was wrong and I couldn’t just stand idly by. You know I had to stand up for him; I couldn’t abandon him, not after all he’d done to give AJ and I the best home we could’ve hoped for.”

 

He nodded thoughtfully as she spoke, his frown turning into a soft smile. “I understand, Clem. And I don’t think what you did was wrong, either; none of it. You know Carley and I support you, and we both want Lee back too. Just,” Doug ran one of his hands through his hair, looking down the hall to where Carley and the lawyer seemed to be having a heated argument. “I just wish there was more we could do. For Lee, AJ, you… The two of you deserve to just have normal, happy childhoods. And Lee deserves to be there for it, not rotting in some cell while these idiots pick apart a crime he had no part in to put together some half-assed, circumstantial evidence.” Doug grimaced, and for the first time since Lee’s arrest, he allowed his irritation at the blatant injustice to seep into his tone. 

 

He slowly shook his head, covering his face with his hands. He registered Clementine’s hand gently being set on his shoulder, prompted a soft, joyless laugh. He sat upright and looked ahead.

 

“Maybe Ericson’s won’t be so bad for you. I mean, we’re allowed to visit once every couple of months. We can even bring AJ, and Carley can update you on Lee’s case.”

 

There was a brief pause while Clementine swallowed thickly, eyes starting to burn ever so slightly.

 

“Promise you won’t forget about me while I’m there?”

 

It was a poor attempt at a joke, the words feeling more sad than playful. Doug reached over and gave Clementine a tight, sudden hug, catching the girl off guard.

 

“Of course we won’t forget about you, kid. Who could ever forget you? Clementine Everett isn't the kind of person anyone could forget for long, if at all.”

 

Clementine returned the hug with a shuddering breath, thankfully for his inability to see the tears welling up in her eyes. She’d miss this in Ericson’s, so she decided to commit the moment to memory. Her last night with her makeshift little family wouldn’t be tainted by her rage; she’d push it off for tomorrow, where no one she cared about would be able to see her break.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored out of my mind and waking up to a comment and kudos got me pumped up to keep writing so here we go!  
> Don't expect future updates to be this frequent, I can't really promise anything other than that I'm Trying My Best.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

“This place sure is remote, isn’t it?”

Clementine looked around anxiously at the surrounding woods, kicking up dirt with her boots as she adjusted her grip on her bag. She was vaguely aware of the train station getting further and further away from them, and she made an effort to commit its location to memory in case she ever needed to make a run for it.

The man beside her simply nodded in response, irritation clearly visible on his face. “It’s how we like it. Of course, there is an actual road that comes up to the school, but they insisted on sending you by train.” He sneered as he said the last bit, eyes rolling as they followed the winding dirt trail.

“Sorry?” It came out as more of a question than she’d intended, but she didn’t bother tacking on anything else. This guy just didn’t seem to be in a good mood, and she wasn’t eager to push any buttons. At least until there were other people around to play witness. 

The two walked along in silence, not necessarily tense or awkward, but ever so slightly uncomfortable, if Clementine had to put it into words. They stayed in that state until they crossed over a small, rickety looking wooden bridge, a shack coming into view. Curious, she turned to ask about it, but was interrupted before she could even start talking.

“Fishing shack. Sometimes we take some of the less problematic students out here to enjoy nature. We don’t do it as often anymore, though; if you look up at that back corner there,” he lifted his hand and vaguely gestured at a part of the roof that had caved in, seemingly disinterested. “During a really bad storm about a year ago, a large branch snapped off a nearby tree and just sunk straight through. Headmaster didn’t feel like paying for repairs.”

“That kinda sucks,” Clementine supplied, frowning slightly. She didn’t really like being near water, but the stream wasn’t too big, and the water wasn’t particularly fast. It was the first time in a while the idea of fishing really appealed to her; she’d been violently opposed to the idea ever since..

She shook her head, looking away from the shed. “It sounds like it would’ve been fun.”

Her guide looked down at her, irritation replaced by a small, wistful smile. “Hell yeah it was. And it kept a lot of the kids in line, since it was a good way to get some space from the school. The school building is pretty big, but it feels way too small after a while, even to those of us that get paid to work here. I loved taking kids out here to learn about the wildlife.”

“Why not ask about starting it up again? I mean, if it just needs some repairs, I’m sure the headmaster could cut corners by seeing if the students want to do it. I know I’d volunteer.”

Clementine glanced up to see the man contemplating the idea, scratching idly at his neck.

“You got a point there, kid. Some of the other kids already said they’d help out if we’d just get the tools and wood to do it. I dunno, maybe he’ll finally cave. I know some of the more rowdy students have been driving him a little crazy recently. Might be just the right kinda push I need.” He looked down at the girl, grinning. “Thanks, uh... Clementine, was it?”

She nodded, sporting a grin of her own. “Yep, Clementine. Clementine Everett. I don’t think I got your name though?” She raised a brow and turned to face forward as they continued their trek.

“Right, sorry about that. Name’s Matthew; Matthew Herman. I’m not really an official teacher or anything, more of an aid. I do whatever odd jobs people around the school need help with. Which used to include taking a small group of kids out here with the school’s biology teacher, since I know a lot about the local wildlife.”

The two crossed another small bridge, and from then on, the atmosphere was more friendly, filled with pleasant small talk and banter.

 

* * *

 

 

“We’re here. Welcome to Ericson’s Boarding School for Troubled Youths,” Matthew began, pointing to the massive wrought iron gate a little ways ahead. “A lot less intimidating than it looks, I promise.”

 

She would never admit it, but the sight of it filled Clementine with dread, the grip on her bag tightening. Her gaze shifted along the stone walls until she paused, tilting her head slightly to the side as she noticed a figure perched up on top of it.

 

“Who’s-”

 

“Violet! Get down from there, kid!”

 

Clementine barely suppressed a jump, quickly turning to look at Matthew. The man was frowning, eyes narrowed and arms crossed, though not necessarily angry. He seemed more exasperated than anything, leading her to believe this might just be a common occurrence for this “Violet” person. She looked back to the wall, barely muffling her surprised laugh as the figure simply lifted their hand and flipped the man off.

 

“Oh fuck off, Matt. You know I’m not dumb enough to run off this early in the damn morning.” The voice sounded tired, but Clementine could practically hear the smirk in their tone, watching with rapt attention as they stood up and walked along the wall til they were out of the shadows. “The local idiots decided I got watch duty for when you and the new kid were coming back, since they’re all too chicken to climb the wall.”

 

Violet crossed her arms, olive eyes half lidded with a small smile across her face.

 

_ Wow she’s pretty,  _ Clementine found herself thinking idly, reaching up to adjust her cap. She practically froze as the other girl looked over at her, feeling an embarrassed burn falling over her skin.  _ Shit, I was staring wasn’t I? Stay cool, Clem, just breathe. _ “Uh, hi there?” 

 

She felt the sudden urge to just head back and throw herself down onto the train tracks and wait for the sweet release of death.

 

Violet blinked a few times, then shook her head, uncrossing her arms to provide a small wave. She then turned her gaze back to Matthew as the man cleared his throat, succeeding in getting their attention.

 

“Vi, just- just get off the wall, before someone else sees you.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes squeezed shut. “Go tell the other kids we’re back or, I dunno, help me show Clementine around.”

 

The blonde gave a small sigh before shrugging, turning to face the courtyard. “Yeah, yeah, I get it.” She disappeared from sight for a moment, presumably climbing back down the wall, as Matthew opened the smaller side gate.

 

Clementine stepped through as he held it open, giving a small nod as thanks, before taking in the new space. It was wide open, closed in by the tall stone walls, with a giant flag pole in the center. There were picnic tables along the outer ring of the yard, some with children already at them, animatedly chatting or playing with cards.

 

As she took it all in, Violet suddenly reappeared a little ways off to the side, slightly hunched over with her hands firmly in her pockets. She had slight traces of dark circles under her eyes, and her short hair seemed unevenly cut and a little ruffled. Clementine couldn’t help but wonder if she cut it herself- not that it looked bad; in fact, it looked kind of cute, and definitely fit the general vibe the other teen was giving off. 

 

Clementine snapped out of her appraisal quickly, not eager to be caught staring again. While debating whether or not to formally introduce herself, she was interrupted, Matthew stepping up behind the two.

 

“Vi, this is Clementine. Clementine, Violet.”

 

The pair startled slightly, looking up at the man before facing each other. Clementine tried not to let her nerves get the best of her as Violet looked her over, expression neutral. She fought the urge to toy with her hat again.

 

Violet finally gave a small nod, which relieved Clem, though she wasn’t entirely sure what that meant. It didn’t seem negative, at least?

 

“Hey. I’m not exactly good at this whole,” Violet paused, grimacing as she made some sort of vague hand gesture. “I don’t know, introduction thing? Sorry if I’m coming off rude.”

 

Clementine shook her head with a smile, not feeling nearly as tense now. “It’s fine, honestly. I’m not the best at this either.”

 

Violet seemed to consider that, her eyes flashing with something, albeit briefly. “Oh. Cool. I mean, I see.” She crossed her arms over her chest, glancing up at Matthew, who’d been watching the interaction closely with a knowing grin.

 

Clementine gave a small chuckle as Violet flipped him off. Matthew feigned a hurt expression as he stepped back, a hand resting over his heart. Violet glanced back to the other girl, seeming pleased that she'd made her laugh.

 

Matthew quickly fell out of the act, shaking his head with a grin. “Alright, alright. Enough messing around. You actually want to help show her around, Vi?”

 

Violet hesitated, then gave a nod, looking around the courtyard. “Yeah, yeah I think I will.” She looked up at Matthew, uncrossing her arms. “I almost forgot but there was another reason I was waiting for you. Walter wanted you to go see him real quick, said he wanted your input on something.”

 

Matthew’s eyes lit up, and he started to walk off before stopping, seeming to remember his initial objective. He opened his mouth to talk but Violet cut him off, gesturing for him to keep going. “I can play guide, just go do whatever Walter needed you for.”

 

He gave a thankful wave before running off, leaving them to sort things out. Clementine focused back on Violet, following the slouched girl’s lead. Violet glanced over her shoulder and straightened up slightly, headed to the main building just in front of them.

 

“This is the admin building. Lots of rooms and stuff, big spiral staircase. The dorms are in the east wing? Think it’s east, anyway. We’ll have to meet up with the head-dick to find out what room you’re in, if you want to put your bag down.”

 

Clementine nodded, finally processing just how much the strap was digging into her shoulder. “That sounds like it might be a good idea. I crammed a lot into this thing without much thought and now that I’m realizing how heavy this thing is it’s.. It’s kinda painful, not gonna lie.” She grimaced, trying to adjust her grip on the bag while Violet gave her a concerned frown.

 

“I’ll take you to him then,” she started, opening up one of the double doors and propping it open with her foot. “We can look around after and, if you want, I can introduce you to some of the people here.”

 

“I’d like that, yeah. Lead the way.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if this is short, y'all. I write my stuff on google docs and it's being a real bitch today, and i just really wanted to put out SOMETHING. cute interactions here though! and a really bad joke
> 
> also, updates are gonna be spacey for most of the month! I'm working on a super long violentine one-shot(?) because it's fuckin halloween time and I thrive while writing halloween themed fics and things
> 
> don't wanna spoil anything for it but i WILL say that it's got vamps and werewolves n the like. and i've already written 5k words for it and i've still got a while to go

The headmaster was an…  _ interesting  _ guy, to say the least. Clementine wasn’t sure how to feel about him; he just gave off a strange aura that she wasn’t quite sure how to read. He seemed irritable and stiff when they spoke- overly tense. Though that might’ve been due to Violet’s presence. Throughout their brief discussion, Violet had been leaning against the wall by the door, fixing the man with a glare that he returned with just as much disgust. It wasn’t a pleasant talk.

 

Clementine gave a relieved sigh as the doors shut behind them, clutching a mercifully thin folder that held all the information she’d need for her year at the school. She opened it to skim over the first page, frowning before closing it once more.

 

Violet stepped forward, standing beside her and glancing down at the folder with a grimace. “The only things in that you’re really gonna need at the map, your schedule, and the room number. Even then you can probably discard the schedule; there are so few people our age at this shithole that we should all have classes together.”

 

“What’s the rest of it then?” Clementine asked, raising a brow at the blonde before they both started walking down the hall. 

 

“Mostly just bullshit rules and stuff,” Violet started with a shrug, hands finding their way to her pockets. “There might be a calendar with visitation days on it, if they still print those. They don’t do us much good though, so it’s best to just throw them out. If you’ve got people who are going to visit you, they’ll already have their own versions shipped out to them, and the visitation days always fall on Saturday. Last one of each month.”

 

“I think I’ll keep it, if they gave me one. I’m real bad at dates and stuff.”

 

“Same, honestly. I take it you’ve got people who’ll actually visit, then?” The question was innocent enough, though Clementine caught a bit of sorrow clinging to it.

 

“Yeah. My temporary guardians and my foster brother. They said they’d visit, anyway,” she frowned slightly, scratching at the back of her neck. “They usually make good on their promises, so I just have to have faith I guess.”

 

Violet nodded slowly, looking down at the ground as they made their way down the stairwell. “I’m sure they’ll visit you. I mean,” she glanced up, meeting Clementine’s gaze briefly before looking away with a soft smile. “I’d visit you. You seem like a pretty cool person, Clem.”

 

Clementine nearly missed the final step of the stairs, narrowly avoiding what would have been a rather embarrassing trip. “I- uh, thanks!” She found herself grinning as they left the admin building, the grip on her bag strap tightening. “You seem pretty cool too, Vi,” she began, barely catching Violet’s startled, but happy, expression. “I can’t wait to get to know you better.”

Violet’s small smile stretched into a fleeting grin of her own, looking up at Clementine in a way that nearly made her heart stop.  _ Did I? Cause that? Holy shit. _ Clementine wasn’t used to this feeling; she knew what it was, of course, but she’d never fallen so hard or so fast. It had been a while, too; she’d had a fleeting crush on Gabe (keyword: fleeting,) that had quickly become awkward and uncomfortable when she realized she also had feelings for his sister, Mariana. Needless to say, she’d cut it off with him quickly, opting instead to figure things out for herself-  _ outside  _ of a relationship.

 

That had been a few years ago, but she was now comfortable in her own skin, and contented with the label she’d found for herself. Bi and willing to try! Though perhaps now wasn’t the best time..  _ Slow your roll, Clem. Maybe try becoming friends with her first. Besides, with everything going on back home with Lee, this really isn’t something I should be jumping into. _

 

Clem shook her head, pulling herself out of her thoughts as they entered the part of the building that held the dorms. Violet stopped and faced her, glancing at the folder tucked under Clem’s arm.

 

“So, what’s your room number?”

 

“I forgot to even check it,” she hesitated to admit, pulling the folder free and flipping through the papers inside. Violet just chuckled lightly, shaking her own head.

 

“S’fine, so long as it didn’t fall out of the folder at some point. That would suck.”

 

Clementine nodded in agreement, eyes finally catching on a sheet of paper that had the number scrawled in messy black ink across the top. She squinted at it for a moment before shutting the folder again, tucking it back under her arm. “I think it says 201? That guy has the worst handwriting.”

 

Violet seemed to tense, eyes narrowing as she kept her gaze fixed on the folder. “201? Seriously?” Her voice was bitter but quiet, just above a whisper. Clementine tilted her head to the side, feeling a bit confused.  _ Why does she look so.. Upset by that? _

 

“Uh, yeah. 201. I can pull out the paper if you want, so you can check it yourself.”

 

“No, it’s fine. I believe you, just- shit.” The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath, her other hand curled into a tight fist.

 

She spun around on her heels and started walking down the hall, a bit faster than before. Clementine only hesitated for a second before following after her, feeling a bit uneasy.

 

“Is there something wrong with that room, or..?”

 

“No, nothing’s wrong with it. I just,” Violet seemed to fold in on herself, slouching a little more than she had been as she crossed her arms over her chest. “I knew the people that used to stay in that room. No one’s had the room since.”

 

Clementine frowned, about to say something as they rounded the corner, but was stopped as Violet came to a halt in front of the first door. She opened the door after a brief pause, flicking on a light as she walked in. Clementine closed the door as she came in behind her, looking around briefly.

 

Aside from a coat rack by the door, there were two bunk beds on either side of the room, a desk off to the right of her, and a dusty shelf to her left. There was also a massive window in the middle of the back wall, a dresser placed beneath it. Other than that there wasn’t much of note; the walls were grey and barren, and the floor was just made of generic wooden planks. Very underwhelming, but pretty much what she’d been expected based on everything else she’d seen in the building so far.

 

Violet stood in the middle of the room, facing the window, hands tucked back into her pockets. Clementine stepped forward and placed her bag on the ground beside the left-side bunk bed, not quite sure what to do. Thankfully, Violet broke the silence first, clearing her throat before turning to face her.

 

“This used to be Minerva and Sophie’s room. They’re Tenn’s sisters; you’ll get to meet him later. We were all pretty close, but one day they just… vanished.”

 

Now  _ that  _ concerned her.

 

“What do you mean by vanished?”

 

“They just disappeared one night. There are some people here that I think know what happened,” Violet started, tone slightly bitter, but mostly sad. “But no one’s stepped up and said anything officially. The working theory is that they just packed their bags and left. They’d been here with the rest of a good long while, and it’s no secret they wanted to leave, so it wouldn’t really surprise me.” She shrugged her shoulders and moved to sit down on the bottom bunk of the bed, nodded her head for Clementine to sit beside her.

 

Clementine took the offered seat, eyes never leaving the blonde. “How’d they get out? Is security here that bad?”

 

Violet gave a small laugh, still sad, but a little less so. “Yeah, it really is. There’s not much to run off too around here though, so we usually stay put. Only real way to get out of here and not get super lost would be to get your hands on a copy of the train schedules, then time your smooth getaway to match up with one of the trains that’d pass by at night. No telling where you’d end up though.”

 

Clementine thought about that for a moment, then smiled, seeing an opportunity to lighten the mood. “So.. you’d just have to take the train at night?”

 

Violet frowned, looking up at Clementine with a confused nod.

 

“So one could say… that all you’d have to do… is take the midnight train going anywhere?”

 

Violet’s expression became a deadpan, and Clementine covered her mouth with her hands as she burst into laughter. With her eyes shut tight, she didn’t see Violet pick up the pillow from behind her, quickly hitting her new friend with it.

 

“Hey!”

 

“God, you’re worse than Louis!” Violet groaned, throwing herself back onto the bed with the pillow still clutched in her hands. “You two are going to meet and make my life hell, I can feel it.”

 

Clementine grinned brightly, throwing herself back onto the bed as well. “I take it he’s another friend of yours with an incredible sense of humor?”

 

“Incredible is the last word I’d use to describe the crime you just committed, but sure, if that’s what makes you happy.”

 

Despite her annoyed tone, Violet was smiling now, and Clementine gave herself a mental high five.  _ Mission complete! Nice goin’, me. _

 

The two of them sat there for a few minutes before Violet sat up, putting the pillow back where it belonged. She got up off the bed and stretched before turning, offering her hand. “Come on, let’s go introduce you to everyone. I was supposed to tell them you were here, like, an hour ago. Or however long you’ve been here now.”

 

Clementine smiled and took the offered hand, brushing off her jeans as she stood. “Sure thing, Vi.”

 

Violet opened up the door and let Clementine step through before she followed, listening to the gentle click as it shut behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! hope you enjoyed the first chapter; I'm not certain how frequent updates will be, but I promise to try my best.   
> There's a lot of information I have typed up and archived for this AU that may or may not eventually come into play, but this first chapter was just to give a vague idea of the canon for this fic. I hope it was interesting enough.
> 
> If you have requests, questions, or suggestions, please consider sending me an ask through my (tumblr) art blog, aggravatedanarchistart. You can also just PM me, or @ me in a post if you prefer.


End file.
